24fandomcom-20200223-history
Corey Hawkins
Washington, D.C., USA |mother = Monicamarie Hawkins |role = Eric Carter }} :"The idea of a new hero for a new day sang to me." :— Corey Hawkins on being cast on 24: Legacy Corey Antonio Hawkins is an American actor plays the lead role of Eric Carter in 24: Legacy. Carter is described as a married ex-Army Ranger whose return home to Virginia is disturbed by a terrorist plot related to his past. Hawkins' casting was announced on . Biography and career Hawkins was born in Washington, D.C. on October 22, 1988. His mother is Monicamarie Hawkins. Hawkins attended the Duke Ellington School of the Arts and the prestigious Juilliard School. At Juilliard, he was a member of the Drama Division's Group 40. During his fourth year there, Hawkins received the John Houseman Award for excellence in classical theater. Upon graduating, Hawkins began a career in television, guest starring in Royal Pains (2011) and Goldenboy (2013). In film, he appeared briefly in Iron Man 3 (2013, with James Badge Dale, Darin Cooper, Sala Baker, Dale Dickey, John Eddins, and Spencer Garrett) and co-starred with Liam Neeson and Julianne Moore in the thriller Non-Stop (2014). Since 2015, Hawkins has appeared in a recurring role as Heath on The Walking Dead, produced by Paul Gadd and featuring Xander Berkeley and Michael Cudlitz. However, Hawkins is perhaps best known for his breakout starring role as rapper Dr. Dre in the critically acclaimed film Straight Outta Compton (2015). The film followed the rise and fall of rap group N.W.A. in early 1990s Los Angeles. It co-starred John Prosky, Simon Rhee, and Sky Soleil. Alongside the rest of the cast, Hawkins was nominated for outstanding ensemble awards by the SAG Awards and Critics' Choice Awards, among others. In theater, Hawkins has been active Off-Broadway. He made his Broadway debut in the 2013 revival of Romeo & Juliet, portraying Tybalt, opposite Orlando Bloom and Condola Rashad. Aside of his lead role on 24, Hawkins starred in the film Kong: Skull Island ''in 2017. Role on ''24 ]] Hawkins will play the lead role of Eric Carter in 24: Legacy. From the beginning, the character of Carter was conceived as African-American and Hawkins held lengthy on-and-off negotiations before signing for the role. His casting was officially announced on . During an interview at a 2016 Comic-Con, Hawkins said that "growing up, I didn't see too many heroes, positive heroes, American heroes, that looked like me on TV. So, when this opportunity came around, it felt right." The script describes Carter as a married ex-Army Ranger whose return home to Virginia is disturbed by a terrorist plot related to his past. Hawkins added the following about Carter: Hawkins also added that he was a fan of the original show, saying that "the real-time premise changed the face of television". ''24'' credits *''The Raid'' *''Legacy'' (all episodes) Selected filmography * Georgetown (2019) * BlacKkKlansman (2018) * Kong: Skull Island (2017) * Straight Outta Compton (2015) * Non-Stop (2014) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Allegiance (2012) Television appearances * Placeholders (2017) * The Walking Dead (2015-2016) * Golden Boy (2013) * Royal Pains (2011) * Futurestates (2011) References External links * * * Category:Actors Category:Legacy actors Category:Main stars Corey Hawkins